


Little Death

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Knives, M/M, Sad Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited in death. Will finally catches Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Death

Will climbs up the stairs, with the rain pouring down he was sure that Hannibal would not expect Will at this hour, a moment goes by as he pushed the door open he can hear the silent home only become more of a death trap itself, he didn't care. 

Months after looking for the man he once loved, was difficult itself. Somehow after pulling himself out of his stupor he was clear, he rounded the corner, with his gun in his hand he pointed it down the empty hall, seeing nothing. 

A creak in the floor stirred the man, he turns to see Hannibal holding onto a glass of wine, his eyes were wide at the sight of Will, his mouth curled into a small smile as if not surprised by Will's sudden appearance. 

"It's been too long Will, too long." He sets the glass down, "come to turn me in to uncle Jack?"

Will lowered his gun for a moment, "no Hannibal, I had something else in mind." 

Hannibal nods, as he walks towards Will gripping onto his waist he makes Will all at once feel weak again, much like the first time they kissed, a fatal wound in their relationship.

Will breathes out, as the gun is pried away from his hands, it clatters to the floor offering a hollow sound as Hannibal breathes in Will's scent making him forget about his true intentions. 

"You came to catch the Chesapeake ripper haven't you, or William did you miss me.." Hannibal says huskily, placing a small kiss against his forehead, outside a clap of thunder makes Will jump. 

"You left me for dead."

Hannibal unsettled by his words pressed the man against his chest, "you lied to me..I offered you plenty of chances to change to tell the truth. Yet you lied."

Will laughs hysterically, "lies? What about your own Hannibal, keeping Abigail away framing myself for your crimes- we are a rather astounding pair aren't we?"

"Perhaps Will, in our next lives we'll try again." Hannibal offered gently kissing his lips, "you didn't come here for a capture- you are here on a suicide mission." 

"My gun wasn't loaded."

Hannibal holds out a knife it looked much similar to a letter opener, "let the FBI find the ripper and his lover, together as they always suspected."

Hannibal takes the letter opener shoving it quickly into Will's lower abdomen once again reopening his old wounds, he watched Hannibal this time fall on the floor with Will, as Will glances he pulls the letter opener out finding Hannibal's chest he quickly stabs him finding it much less satisfying as he had wanted. 

"You did it Will, you caught the ripper."

Hannibal holds onto Will's small fragile body feeling the rush of blood spill onto them both.

"I know." Will whispers. 

_end_


End file.
